When Midnight Comes
by KaylaInTwilight
Summary: Alice's Vision in the BD movie turns out to be real and this is the lasting effects of the heavy battle that changed out favorite characters forever. How do the Cullen's take to ruling an entire species in secret? Do they rise or fall under the power? POV's will change. M for mature topics such as sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

Looking across the field, covered in snow, seeing little tufts of fire I was surrounded by sadness. My father was gone... Countless friends... And my true love, Jasper... Dead. Looking through the fires, I saw cloaks of Volturi members... furry bodies engulfed in flames... until finally I came across his shoe sticking out of the fire. I could barely look at his body as the fire ate his limbs... Feeling the dark hole grow wider and wider as I looked at him I knew my love was never coming back. Tear-less sobs shook through my body, never stopping.

"Jasper!... Jasper... Come back... Please..." I whispered to the flames, knowing that he wasn't coming back. That damn vision... it played out perfectly... Aro only saw it as a bluff and we had to attack... I hate that he didn't believe me. It's his fault that half my family is gone.

Feeling a soft hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Bella standing above me, a pained expression on her face. She knew the feeling of being left behind by a love, even if it was only a lifetime ago. Getting down on the ground next to me, Bella wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her neck. I wasn't the only one who lost someone... I could hear Esme crying deeply for Carlisle, whom was the first to pass.

I planned to stay by Jasper's body as he burned, so I could collect his ashes. He deserved a funeral, as did Carlisle. There were loud howls throughout the field, many of the pack fell today, Seth, Leah... Jacob was gone, he had taken Renesmee to safety, and for that I was grateful, I knew Bella could figure out my note that was giving if only a month or so ago. Looking at the dark purple flames I saw the soul of my love go up into the air... He would never smile again... Jasper would never hold me in his arms... Put up with my shopping trips... Jasper was the perfect match for me, the calm to my eccentric...

"Bella... Is this how you felt when we left you two years ago..." I whispered softly, not looking away from the flames. "Like a hole is ripping through you..."

"Yes... I'm so sorry Alice..." My sister whispered softly to me, Of course she was hurting also, Her daughter and best friend were somewhere across the state by now quite possibly. "Thank you... for leaving me the clue to save Renesmee."

"You're welcome..." I whispered in hollow voice. The flames were dying down, and I'd need something to collect Jasper's ashes, to keep him safe with me for as long as I could. I knew there was no one else out there for me and eventually I would find a way to leave also, to follow Jasper into whatever is after this life. I know though, that it won't be soon... I had to live for him now also, and for Carlisle... For Leah and Seth too... For Irina though she betrayed us, the living owed it to the fallen to live for them since they were gone.

As I looked around and saw the living scattered around, mourning their own loses. However as Bella and I looked up, we saw several of the remaining guard stand before on one knee.

"We wish to serve... You destroyed Aro... And now we belong to you, the Olympic Coven." A guard by the name of Rolf, who I knew had the power of telekinesis.

Looking at him in disbelief, Bella and I stood slowly as we cast a confused look to Edward and Esme who looked back at us with utter shock.

"Explain yourself." Bella said forcefully, taking on the leading role of the family, as Carlisle was gone.

"We were always told, if unfortunately, the Volturi were to be destroyed, whoever destroyed them were to be our new masters." Corin spoke up, the small vampire said, not looking at either me nor Bella.

"We didn't want power... We want freedom." I mumbled softly, looking at what was left of our family. Unconsciously, we all formed together, Emmett and Rosalie finally making themselves known.

"This was not what we wanted... What shall we do?" Esme asked softly, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to hold the hole in her heart together.

Edward looked around at our faces, trying to think of a solution. Suddenly, I saw the vision of all of us living in Europe... Looking half alive, trying to survive and make it work... But no one looked completely upset... We looked half way happy, and that is only because of the missing members.

"Carlisle would want to at least try to make our world a better place... He was an amazing leader... if we don't, who will be in charge of protecting our secrets?" Rosalie said softly, her arms wrapped around Emmett's waist, holding on to him as if he would disappear. I was not surprised however... I was afraid that someone else would still be missing in our family, that they would just disappear before my very eyes.

"We must go home to discuss this." Edward tells the guard. "Once we finish looking through the fallen, we shall go home and talk our options through." He told Corin, looking at her and the rest of the guard harshly.

The small vampire nodded softly as she kept a steady look at the ground. "We shall look through our fallen as well and clean up their ashes, we must make haste at destroying the evidence." And with a parting bow of her head she stood slowly, keeping her head down as the rest of the guard followed her lead. They all stood and turned around, looking through several of the piles of burning bodies, trying to find those of the fallen.

"Aro's body along with Caius and Marcus, must be thrown away, destroy them further and bury them. They deserve no memorial, no tombstones or any kind of remembrance, once they are buried, forget about them and how you served for them." Edward said in a hard voice before wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her close to him, to kiss her on her temple as they took off in a run back to our home.

We all ran through the tree's quickly, there were no words to speak. I assumed that we were all still trying to process how some of the family weren't returning. I could hear the pounding paws of the wolves following us quickly behind us, trying to get some idea as to what was going on.

Walking into our house, everyone fell into their respective seats. Emmett sat in the armchair, where Rosalie sat on the armrest, leaning against him and closing her eyes. If only I could have the comfort of Jasper here with me... I needed him more than ever right now and I knew that I would have to get used to being without him. Edward and Bella sat on the love seat, of course sitting as close together as they could. They were mourning the lose of their daughter, though they knew that she was alive out there with Jacob. However they weren't sure as to when they would see her again, and no matter how hard I looked, I could not see Jacob or Renesmee's future. Esme and I sat on opposite sides of the couch. Esme kept her eyes to the floor, not moving, lost in her thoughts.

"We must decide as to what we plan to do with the guard." Edward said, breaking the silence as he looked around the room.

"Edward, you know as well as I do that I saw a vision of us living in Europe, obviously we are going to move to Italy and take over for the Voltrui." I mumbled, looking at him slightly irritated. Of course we were going to go, what else were we supposed to do? We couldn't stay in Forks anymore, especially since Charlie was going to return in just a few days.

We all looked up simultaneously as we heard footsteps enter the living room. It just seemed like we were all to busy to pay attention when someone entered out house. I saw Tanya and Kate walk through the doorway with Garrett just behind them, his hand on the small of Kate's back. She was so lucky, to have her new found love still with her.

"The Volturi have won many battle's... But you have won the war my friends." Garrett said solemnly. "Go to Italy, rule us with a fair hand." He said with a nod.

"You must do it." Tanya said softly, hidden in her voice. "For not only us, but for Carlisle... Jasper... Irina and all the other fallen."

Standing up, I looked around the room, unsure what to even think. "If we were to go... We will become them! The evil that killed our loves... Why would I willingly go and become our worst enemy." I said hotly, to tired of mourning the loss of everyone to be sad, though the hole in my chest continued to grow. "If we go-"

"We're going." Esme said hotly, speaking for the first time since the battle. She looked around the room, a scowl on her face as she began to pace. "Carlisle would have wanted it. He would have wanted to make this world better for everyone. If we go, we'll be able to spread our diet to the world." She said as she walked around the room, looking at each one of us. "We will go for the fallen, and we will go to make our world a better place. We will go to reorganize our world and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Go pack your things, we leave in an hour." Esme finished in a whisper, turning on her heels and ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

Emmett and Rosalie followed her up the stairs, unsure of what to think, but willing to follow none the less.

Closing my eyes as I ran up the stairs, feeling no need to see, I looked for the future, to see how we will rule... How everyone will follow us...

_Running through the dark hallways I laughed hollowly. None of my laughter reaches where it should anymore, but I still go through the motions of life and if something is funny, Ill laugh. If something is sad, Ill mourn, but everything always feels hallow. _

_Turning to look behind me, I see Ariana, vampire who was even shorter than I, who looked about the age of fourteen with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. I seemed to have adopted this little vampire as a sister, almost as a daughter. She was part of the guard before the battle and remained with us loyally. She could control the weather and she was useful for wanting to leave the castle. _

_"Princess!" Ariana said with a laugh. "Queen Esme needs you in the Crown Room." _

_I quit running and came to a stop, the smaller vampire stopping next to me. "We shall continue our game tomorrow Ariana." I laughed, though as always the smile did not reach my eyes._

_Walking to the 'Crown Room' at a leisurely pace, I checked my cell phone and saw the time of 9:37 pm, August 14th, 2015. _

_Before entering the room I checked my tiara, a favorite of mine and saw the doors open before me and Esme sitting in the tallest chair in the center of the room. I sat to her left with Emmett and Rosalie while Edward and Bella sat to her right, all of our chairs slightly lower than hers, for she was the Queen. The seat empty was mine so I made haste to sit down. _

_Before us was an old vampire it seemed, though I had never met him before. His finger nails were dirty, his jeans had holes in them and his shirt hung off his body like a rag. The vampire was obviously a nomad._

_"He wishes to join us, though he committed a crime my Highness's." Felix said roughly, his arms wrapped around the mystery vampire's arms behind his back. "He exposed himself to a human, whom he claims as his love."_

_Edward and Bella exchanged a look as they always did when the heard a story similar to theirs, a vampire in love with a human. "Tell us your story." Bella said softly, squeezing Edward's hand softly._

_Slightly bored, I looked across the room and saw the mirror that hung on the wall there, and saw myself in the mirror. My hair a spiky, sleek halo around my head, my silver tiara resting on the top. But what shocked me most was my eyes... They were red, no longer thirsty, but no long saturated with animal blood._

* * *

**So there it is. My first story... And as soon as I hit the 'post' button, I shall start on the next chapter.**

**This story is based on the vision Alice has in Breaking Dawn and it's my take on it. So there might be some ooc in here just because losing a mate is so traumatic. Ill be jumping back and forth pov's and just going to try to make this story as unique as possible. It will eventually get graphic so M for safety and such. **

**Thanks for reading! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Our little cottage in the woods, I'm sure that someday we'll return to our little home, to the town where Edward and I met, the town where Charlie lives... Right off of the Reservation where Sue Clearwater and Billy Black live. Billy deserves some kind of knowledge as to where his son was, he deserved to know that Jacob was with Renesmee, keeping her safe somewhere out in the world, and that he was ok.

Turning to Edward worriedly, it was as if he could read my mind without me removing my shield. "Edward, we need to go talk to Billy..." I said softly, crossing the room to wrap my arms around his waist, looking up at him, into his golden eyes. Ever since we left the house he seemed to be lost in his head, and I had no idea why. I guess he was just as sorrowful as I was about losing our family, though he didn't seem that he was mourning, just lost in thought.

"I know love, I know... But you heard Esme," He murmured to me softly, kissing my forehead softly. "we're leaving in less than an hour now... Even running we don't have time to get to the Reservation and back." Edward smoothed my hair back slowly, looking deep into my eyes.

I cupped my hand over his cheek, feeling his smooth skin under my hand. He was so beautiful, and here, safe in my arms. For that I was eternally grateful. I would do anything to keep this man in my arms forever. Roaming my hands over his skin softly, all I wanted to do was feel him, to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Standing up on my toes, I kissed him gently, pulling him close to me, making sure that every inch of our bodies were touching.

"Bella... we need to pack." He whispered against my lips, though making no move to pull away from me. Edward pulled me closer, pulling my shirt over my head, his hands roaming my naked back.

Groaning softly, I smirked against Edward's skin. "I know where all our photo albums are... That's all we need, our memories is all." I needed to touch him, to have him and hold him. In the back of my mind I knew that Emmett and Rosalie were going through the same thing, they were even worse than we were and they needed the reasurence that they had one another with them, forever.

Pushing Edward to the ground, ignoring the small crashes of little knickknacks that fell to the floor around us. Ripping his shirt off of his body, I placed small kisses all over Edward's stomach, feeling the rush of pleasure as Edward stroked my breasts roughly. We weren't taking the time to be gentle, not taking the time to tease, we needed to feel each other together, to move as one.

Ripping his jeans from his body, I could feel his hardness under me and I started to get dripping wet. "Edward... Please..." I moaned in a whisper against his neck, dragging my teeth against his skin.

He pulled off my panties in a rush, a small part of my mind registered that they were torn to shreds. Ripping off his boxers, I rolled over, pulling Edward on top of me.

I could feel his cock pressing against me, and I groaned in need. I could feel my hips raising naturally to be closer to him. Finally entering me, Edward quickly thrust into me, not being gentle, not holding back. The pleasure rocking through my body and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Feeling Edward fill me assured me that he was alive and well and I just needed him more than ever.

"Yes... Edward yes!" I groaned, digging my nails into his back, clawing down his back, bring him closer to me. His teeth ground against my neck and shoulders. Pain is morphing into pleasure as we seemed to torture one another into pleasure. My orgasm was growing closer and closer and it built up inside of me.

Hearing his groans as Edward sped up his pace, I took him off guard and rolled him over, grinding my pussy against his cock. Pushing my palms into his chest, riding him harder and harder until I felt his release inside of me, I let out a loud groan. Yes, we needed that, to get rid of the tension and worry. Of course the worries weren't completely gone, I worried for my daughter, I worried for Charlie and I worried for the future.

Curling up against Edward, he looked at his watched and sighed softly, turning to look at me. "We have about twenty minutes until we need to be back at the main house." He murmured softly to me and I nodded to him. I assumed we were going to be on a plane for at least ten to eleven hours. "Let's get ready love." he whispered to me, standing up and pulling me with him to my feet.

We padded our way to our room, sad that this would be the last time we would be in our house... But we would be leaving without an important member of our family, we would be leaving Washington missing one third of our family...

Packing up two suitcases, one for me and one for Renesmee's things, just in case we were able to find her and bring her home, she would have her things in Italy for her. I packed several pairs of jeans, and long sleeve cotton tops. Panties and bras were thrown in the bag along with my hairbrush and three pairs of stable shoes. I knew we would go shopping once we were in Italy, but this would be some stuff to tide me over.

In the second suitcase I packed our three photo albums, one that was first made when I was human after my eighteenth birthday which included our graduation, one solely of our wedding and photos from our honeymoon. The last album held several hundred pictures of Renesmee and Jacob, and of our family after I joined them as a vampire. Looking through the pictures quickly, I saw a picture of Carlisle holding Renesmee during one of her measurement tests in the beginning of her life.

Feeling a hole in my chest I quickly closed the photo album, and started packing away money and jewelry in a secret section of the suitcase, knowing that our bags will be searched in security at the airport.

"Is there anything that you want to pack in this suitcase Edward?" I asked softly, looking at him as he looked at a box that was sitting on top of Renesmee's dresser. It was a small chestnut colored box with the Volturi crest upon it, the necklace that was given to me by Aro himself before his demise.

I watched Edward reach up and grabbed the necklace from the box, coming over to me and wrapping the chain around my neck. "If we're going to rule, might as well do it in style... it looks lovely on you my dear." He murmured against my neck. I reached onto my toes and kissed Edward's lips sweetly, though the chain didn't feel heavy around my neck, I could feel the diamond pulling down, a heavy reminder of what we are about to become.

I gave Edward a small smile as I started walking to our closet to begin getting dressed for the flight. I pulled on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeve cotton top with a scoop neck. Pulling on a pair of dark brown, knee length flat boots. Behind me Edward was pulling on a similar outfit, though he had on a gray tee shirt and white sneakers. Grabbing our coats, I grabbed my suitcase as Edward grabbed his suitcase and the third one.

Casting one last look around our small cottage, I sighed softly as I took off into the woods. Running by Edward's side I wished that I could hold Edward's hand, but he was holding on to our luggage. Dodging trees and bushes, together we leaped over the stream that separated the woods from the Cullen home. Once we were over the stream, I knew something was different, there was a heartbeat inside, Billy Black was waiting in our living room.

Leaving our things outside, Edward and I walked slowly into the house, feeling the sadness inside.

"No one from the packs have returned to La Push... What happened tonight...?" Billy asked roughly. "Where's Carlisle?"

Esme let out a slight whimper as her loves name was mentioned. "Several fell on both sides tonight... Carlisle and Jasper are now gone..." She whispered softly. "But we were able to destroy their side as well."

"From the pack... Who's... Who's gone...?" Billy whispered.

No one was able to meet his eyes, he was good friends with Sue and it would pain her too much to know that both her children and her husband had died within two years of each other.

"Leah... and Seth are gone..." I whispered softly, leaning heavily on Edward for support, needing him close.

"And Jacob?"

"Is safe." I said with a nod. "He took Renesmee and made their way out of Washington... We have no idea where they are however..."

Billy looked around the room, unsure what to make of the situation. "Thank you for telling me." He said with a nod. "Where do you guys plan on going now...?"

"We're going to Europe, to take the place of the Volturi." Esme said, as she spoke there was a light knock on the door, and we knew that was the rest of the Guard. "So excuse us Billy, we must go..." Esme scooped up her bag and the family followed after her to the garage.

When I passed Billy, stopped to give him a hug. "Both our children are safe Billy. I know it." I told him softly. He hugged me tightly and nodded fiercely.

"I know it Bells... Be safe. Ill take care of Charlie and Sue." He said with a nod.

Edward and I nodded back as he rolled himself out of our home. I looked at Edward and took his hand, walking out of the house and into the garage. In there, the Guard and the rest of the family were waiting for us.

"We're going to drive, while the Guard runs along side us in the cover of the woods. They have a jet waiting just outside of Port Angles." Rosalie explained as Emmett loaded his jeep with their bags. "Esme is taking the Mercedes, but she thinks we should all ride together."

Edward and I nodded, putting our bags right next to the ones Emmett was loading into the Jeep. It seemed that everyone was ready to go. It was now that I longed for sleep to take me away, I needed it, wanted it... But I knew that if I did some how find rest that could equal sleep all I would be able to think of was the battle... How Esme's scream could be heard for miles after Aro had taken off his head, or Alice's moans after Jasper had been killed. The howls of the wolves as their family had been ripped a part and destroyed.

The battle that had taken place today would be one to tell for generations, one to beat the Southern Wars. But I was glad to have Edward.

Climbing in the seats in the very back, Edward and I wrapped ourselves around each other and I closed my eyes, just seeking refuge. I could hear Alice, Emmett and Rose climb into the car and the engine start. I was ready to leave... To get out of Forks. Id give Charlie a call in a couple of days... Maybe once he hears of Leah and Seth's deaths, Ill come down for the 'funerals'. But I wouldn't be able to live here any more, not after the scars that had been caused by the Volturi.

* * *

**Never thought Id be able to get two chapters out in one day! Ill type some more tomorrow. Hopefully you guys understand how the POVs switch. Remember this story is from the Breaking Dawn Part Two movie, Alice's vision is real and the Volturi are killed. Im very excited to continue this and Im surprised how no one (that Ive seen) have yet to try this kind of storyline yet. Also hope no one cares for the sudden intake of lemonade xD**

**Thanks for reading! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

I was no looking forward to this car ride, or the rest of my life however... Carlisle was gone and I'd never have him back. Never to touch me, never to kiss me or tell me things were going to be ok. When everything was so perfect of course we had something like the Volturi there to ruin it all. There was only one time I wanted to kill myself, that was almost one hundred years ago and I was ready to leave, but Carlisle, my angel was there to save me and bring me to a new world.

But I didn't want to mourn over him, though I knew I would for the rest of the time I had on this earth. I wasn't going to stay angry forever, I had my revenge. Taking out members of the Guard was rewarding, Bella and Edward killing Aro was a great victory though I wish I was the one to murder him. However I just had to get over myself and my feelings. My children came first now, and considering my granddaughter was missing, I had to do everything in my power to help Edward and Bella get their daughter back. And Jasper was gone... He kept my sane half the time, when some days were just to long morphing into each other, Jasper would bring me joy when I needed it.

Driving quickly through traffic, dodging cars on the highway, I glanced to see the Jeep in my rear view mirror and I took that moment to be joyful for what I still had, not for what I have lost. I still had five of my children safe with me, and that I was truly grateful. The way that everyone fought, oh so bravely and they were all so amazing... I had no idea they had that much fight in them. However now, after everything, the whole world knew not to mess with the Cullen family.

I wasn't what I was going to do with a whole empire to run... how I was going to run it without Carlisle by my side, a natural leader and a respectable man, or Jasper who used to lead an entire army by himself with only Maria as barely any help. I was too compassionate to rule an entire species, as was Carlisle however. He hated fighting, killing other creatures especially humans. He made it his mission to save lives, not destroy them, and that was how I was a good match for him...

Trying to focus on the road, I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was starting to buzz. Pressing the button the steering wheel that controlled the speakers to project my bluetooth through out the car, I pressed talk and said, 'Hello?'

"Esme? Its Felix." He said bluntly. I couldn't tell what he was doing by the background noise, though I was only half paying attention. "We were just checking in on your location."

I half chuckled. "Like security... We're on our way to the airport..." Biting my lip, I wondered if what I was about to ask would be followed through. This was a small test of my new found power. "When we get there, I'd like two members to stay behind and return our cars back to our home." I spoke as if I knew I held power in the palm of my hands, I was curious to see if they would follow through on their promises.

"Of course mam'm. Anything else Mrs. Cullen?"

I felt the hole in my chest grow as he spoke of my late husbands last name, and I pushed the feeling away. "I would like a laptop waiting for me on the plane. I need to look through plans to organize the castle... Is anyone waiting back at the castle?"

"No, mam'm," Felix said. There was a beat of silence, as I waited for himself to fix what I wanted. "But, we can have someone there quickly, humans though."

"Good. I want the entire castle cleaned out. No furniture, or carpets or draperies in sight. Any kind of jewel hide it in a vault within the castle. They shall be inspected by me and my family soon." I said in a tone of authority. Deep down inside, I knew I enjoyed this moment to speak my mind. Though I was never shut out of our family, sometimes my voice wasn't heard. I let Carlisle lead, and he was so good at it, I didn't even have to step in one bit. I was always a good house wife and mother... Maybe it was time to be a leader, now it was time to show our world my voice.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen. Is there anything else we can get for you?" Felix asked. He didn't sound bored, or particularly easy to please, but he did sound loyal, which was a very good sign. Who knew that the Volturi raised their guard to follow through on their word.

"No Thank you Felix. We shall see you in about ten minutes." And with that I hung up the phone and pushed the pedal closer to the floor of Carlisle's Mercedes. Pressing two on my keypad, I called Emmett and my children in the Jeep.

"Hey Mom," Emmett said in a some what cheerful voice. Emmett was always one to try and cheer everyone up, he was like a puppy, always a ball of energy who could make anyone smile.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to let you know that some of the Guard are going to return our cars back to Forks." I told him gently. It was nice to talk to my children now, now that we were all safe. There was nothing left to fear really, now that we were to become the leaders of our species.

"Is that all?" He asked softly, slightly shocked. I looked out of my rear view mirror, and watched Emmett drive for a few moments. I could tell that he was watching my car, just by looking at his body language.

"And that I love you Emmett... You and Rose, Edward and Bella, and Alice. You guys are my life now." I said in a whisper.

"We love you too mom." He said softly.

With that I hung up the phone, focusing on the road. We were almost there and as I drove off the exit ramp I thought of what was a head of me.

Driving into the parking lot, I saw the Guard standing around, waiting for our arrival. Parking the car, I opened the door after taking a deep breath and looked out at the vampires before me. I went to grab the suitcase our of my back seat when there was a flash next to me, Felix, and he was grabbing my bag for me. He looked at me for a moment, and I wasn't quiet sure what to make of his stare, but I then realized I would never have to take care of anyone again, just them taking care of me and my family.

Felix went to grab the bags from Emmett's Jeep, and my son couldn't have been more confused. As my children climbed out of the car, I couldn't help but hug every single one of them as they came to greet me.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them, looking around, glancing from the children. Alice had this look as if she was from a far place, not like she was looking through a vision, just like she was sad. Emmett and Rosalie were so wrapped up in themselves that I could hardly bare to look at them. It was Edward and Bella who gave me a nod, saying that they were ready.

Taking a deep breath I started walking forward, the rest of my family following behind me. As we walked, slowly the guard started slightly enclosing us, like they were protecting us. But from what? We eliminated the only danger to our family, the original Voltruri, now it was us and I wasn't sure how to go about taking control here, though it was much easier over the phone.

"Everything was taken care for you mam'm." Felix told me from my left. I turned and saw Corin and Rolf taking our cars back to Forks. Good, it was nice to know that we were getting taken care of.

I nodded to Felix and walked up the steps to the plane. There would be no other passengers or cargo other than ours and the rest of the Guard, who had a whole other cabin left to themselves. Looking around our cabin, there were two long couches lined up on both sides and a cream color that had little specs of coco in it. There were four chairs resting in the corners of the cabin made of the same upholstery of the couches. There were no seat belts or anything else for safety. However there was a refrigerator in the far corner, along with a small microwave. And I wondered for a moment as to why there would be those kinds of things on an airplane that belongs to vampires. And then I realized it was for blood, and I assumed there would be bags inside of the fridge, unless of course it was cleaned out after the Volturi were last on the plane.

Just the thought of human blood was a comfort, and my mouth was full of venom. Maybe just a bag or two... it was such a long day, and so much as happened. No one even died for the blood, it would have all been donated. I didn't even realize I was walking towards the the fridge until I was right in front of it, my hand on the handle to open it. I could also sense someone behind me, turning around I saw that it was Edward, looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do that Esme?" He asked in a low tone.

"I... I need some kind of comfort Edward." I told him softly, looking at him with sad eyes. _Please, please... I need this. _I thought. _I can't drink away my problems like a human Edward, let me have some comfort..._

"Whatever you need mom." He told me softly, resting his hand on my shoulder for a moment before crossing the rest of the plane to sit with Bella. Emmett and Rose had already settled into a corner of a couch towards the nose of the plane, and then Alice was sitting in a chair, looking out the tinted window at the sun as it shown lightly through the dark clouds. No one was really paying attention to me. If I wanted I could take a few bags of blood with me and go sit on the other side of the play, maybe put it in a cup and sit with the pilots.

However once I opened the fridge, I realized that if I did this, I would be forgetting everything Carlisle had ever taught me... And I couldn't do that to him. He would be so upset with me if I did this, if I gave into temptation.

Closing the fridge I went and sat down in the chair opposite of Alice, and gave myself a look around. Edward and Bella seemed to be having a silent conversation, Bella's brows pushed together in confusion and Edward looking at her seriously, his hands stroking her cheeks softly. They were so wrapped up in each other I bet they wouldn't notice if I did something so shocking that they wouldn't approve of... Like drink blood...

No! My mind can't go there, or even think about going to that place in my mind.

I felt the engine of the airplane start and I started to close my eyes as I felt my feet unconsciously turn the chair, which I didn't know that moved, and turn towards the window. Maybe a few minutes of pretend sleep and some quiet would do me good.

* * *

**So, this is a look inside Esme's mind, what do ya'll think? Kinda boring, but this was needed. These first few chapters might actually be boring considering technically there was a huge fight before all of this. Read and review! Tomorrow Ill start on the next chapter, considering that I have work tonight. **

**Thanks for Reading! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Run faster, run faster, faster and faster... Keep her safe, run faster, keep her safe, keep her safe, run faster, faster, faster, faster... Keep. Her. Safe. _

Those were the only thoughts that ran though my head as I had run away with Renesmee on my back, I had to keep her safe, always. The danger that was around her was insane... After killing the one blood sucker, I wasn't sure if anyone was coming after us.

As I ran away, I could hear the entire pack fighting in my mind, torturing me into the brink of insanity. Feeling the death of Seth, I felt my feet flounder under me. I lost my footing and put Nessie in danger, I had to keep her safe.

Knowing that my pack was focusing on the battle, I had to do the only thing I could do, and that was start my own pack again, I had to separate myself from them to keep her safe, I had to, it was the only thing I could do. Feeling their voices, their screams, and the pain slowly fade into nothing, I was able to make sure that Renesmee was forever safe.

Feeling the snow melt under my hot paws as I ran over it, Nessie slide her hand deeper into my fur, she had to tell me something.

_"Jacob... Is everyone ok...?"_ She asked softly, her mental voice just a whisper in my head.

How was I supposed to answer her? I had no way of refusing my imprint, but I had to protect her also. Giving her a slight nod, mixed with a snuff, it was the only way I had of telling her that we had to keep moving, I had to keep her safe no matter what. And with that I ran faster and faster. I didn't know that my feet could even bring me any faster than I made them move.

How was I supposed to tell her that Carlisle, Jasper, Seth and Leah had all died? I didn't even know who all else passed, after Leah's death I completely left the pack, and created my own so I wasn't distracted while keeping her safe. Everything I did now was to keep Renesmee safe. I wasn't even sure if I had any way of getting back to Bella and Edward after we made it back safely. I also had no idea what all was in that little backpack on Nessie's back. Money? Car Keys? Clothes... The possibilities were endless as to what Bella had prepared for us.

As we passed a sign saying that we were in California, I slowed to a trot. Was now ok to transform into a human? I decided to get to a bus station and purchase two tickets to L.A., there it was crowded and sunny. It would be almost impossible for a vampire to attack us there. Only at night time... if they could even find us. I prayed that the Volturi's tracking vampire that Edward told me about had been killed.

Running up to some woods behind a bus station, I bent down, letting Renesmee crawl off my back. Covering my eyes with my paws, I told her to close hers and she giggled oh so sweetly and she did as she was told, closing her eyes and turning her back towards me.

Transforming into a human again, I rolled my shoulders a couple of times and asked Nessie if there were any clothes in her backpack. There were a pair of cargo shorts and a brown tees hirt inside. Pulling the clothes on I scooped Nessie up in my arms and held her close.

_Keep her safe._

Walking up to the station, the ticket teller looked at me weird. Probably because I had a child with me that looked almost seven and we looked nothing alike.

"Ness, can I see that backpack?" I asked her softly, setting her down on her feet as we stood in line to get bus tickets. She pulled the pack off of her back and handed it to me. Opening the zipper, inside I saw a shit load of money. I had never seen so many crisp bills in my life. There had to have been at least a million dollars inside. Also there was a manila envelop, upon opening it I saw there were two passports, two birth certificates, a drivers license and a list of different bank accounts with different names all around the world. Bella thought a head... Way a head. Or it was the little pixie, seeing the future and all. The only thing not in the pack was a cell phone. I guess Bella didn't think she would make it out of the fight... God I hope they were all ok... I hope we were winning and I hoped that all the evil leeches would rot in hell.

Looking at the passports, I rolled my eyes at whoever's bright idea it was for the names on the certificates. Jacob Wolfe, and Vanessa Wolfe. I guess Nessie was a good nickname for Vanessa. On a slip of paper in my passport it says that I was Nessie's stepfather. That would work, I was tall and large, much older looking than a sixteen year old. Eventually Id have to find a way to get these changed to her stepbrother, the way she was growing and all that.

As the line moved, I took a one hundred dollar bill from a set of bills and waited our turn to pay for our tickets.

_"Where are we going?... Is everyone Ok?... Jacob, Im scared... Is Momma and Daddy ok?... Whats happening?"_ Rensemee asked me through her gift all at the safe time. I still had no idea how to answer her, there was no way to answer her and keep her safe, also from keeping her happy. If she found out her grandfather and uncle have been murdered along with Seth and Leah... My imprint would be devastated.

"Everything's ok Nessie." I told her softly, giving her little hand a squeeze. She dropped the subject but she was hell of a lot smarter than me and I knew that she knew something much bigger was happening.

"Can I help you...?" The teller asked in a high nasally voice. I knew already this chick was going to give us a hard time.

"Yes, I need two train tickets to L.A. One for an adult and one for a child." I said in a simple tone, trying to make this go as smooth as possible.

"Is this for you and her?"

I rolled my eyes. _No,_ I thought. _This is for me and my imaginary friend._ "Me and my stepdaughter are heading out for a new start." I said with a small sad smile. "We need a new start... My wife just recently passed away." I said in a sad voice, leaning closer to the teller. "Breast cancer... I hate talking about it with Vanessa around... She misses her mother so much. My brother lives in L.A. and he offered me a job." I said with a small shrug, pushing the hundred dollar bill towards the teller. "Keep the change... I don't need it."

The teller blinked a couple of times, looking at the bill before slipping me two tickets. "Your train leaves in fifteen minutes." She said in a nervous voice. Obviously she was going against some kind of code. And obviously she knew I was lying. Its kind of sad really, that a woman would let a child go with a strange man if she got a large tip out of it all.

I smiled at her and walked away, picking Nessie back up and resting her on my hip. I walked over to some chairs and sat down, sitting Renesmee on my lap. She looked at me, questions in her chocolate eyes, the same eyes her mother used to have.

"What's going on Jacob?" She asked one more time.

I decided I wasn't going to tell her yet who all had died, but I could tell her where we were going and what my plan was.

"We're going to Los Angeles. There no one can find us." I told her softly, so no one around can hear us. "No vampires can come into the city because of the sun... For now that's where we'll go."

She nodded once and began looking around. Renesmee was so curious. I looked up at the letter board and saw that our train was already in the station and it was going to leave in fifteen minutes. Standing up, I lead Nessie out of the station and on to the train. She sat across from me and after buckling her seat belt, I sat down and fastened mine, and I began looking through the back pack. Inside there were three letters. One for me, one for Renesmee and one for Charlie... They could never see Charlie again... I just realized that. Maybe I should give him a call... And my dad deserved a call too. What was going to tell him that I was ok?

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I took my letter and opened it, reading it quietly to myself, my eyes looking over the paper at Rensmee, just to make sure she was ok. She was starting to get sleepy, her eyes drooping slightly. I smiled to myself as I noticed how adorable she was as she was trying to stay awake.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I have no idea how to say what needs to be said... You are the only one I could trust my daughter with. You are the one I know would keep her forever safe, and happy. I don't know how this fight is going to turn out... I don't know if we all live of survive... Who would die in the battle, if not all of us... As I write this, I can only thing that if I was human, my hands would be shaking, and my heart pounding... Id be crying, no more like sobbing..._

_There I go, rambling again. I need you to make sure Renesmee knows how much Edward and I love her, along with the rest of our family. I need you to give Charlie his letter and let him know I love him so much, and I only did what I did to keep him safe. I pray that right now as you read this that I am alive. If Edward and I do survive this, don't come look for us, we will find you. I promise._

_There is a million dollars inside this pack, along with passports, birth certificates and other documents. If you need anymore, J. Jenks in Seattle will take care of what you need. Try to get to Rio de Janeiro if you think it's safe. However I trust that where you think is safe to keep her._

_I don't know how to say goodbye Jake... I have no idea how to... Your my best friend, and you always will be... This is why I never told you goodbye, I knew that you had this letter. At least with a letter, you can keep it forever... I will forever be sorry with what I put you through ever since we first met. On the beach when I tricked you into telling me what the Cullen's were... When I used you to fix the bikes for me... For taking you for granted always... When Victoria was coming after me... When I choose him over you... I'll always be sorry for what I put you through... But I know that now, everything has a balance, and I understand why you are with Nessie..._

_So thank you Jake... For always being there... You have gotten me through so tough stuff, but you were always my sunshine. Now its time for you to be Renesmee's sunshine. Keep her safe and happy Jake, and you better take care of yourself too. Don't mourn for us if something does happen, we died for a good cause. Never make any definite decisions, you never know when someone can find out what your planning._

_Goodbye Jacob, and I hope to see you soon._

_Forever yours, your best friend, love, _

_Bella_

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tear land on my knee. I looked at Renesmee, to make sure she didn't see my tears and I smiled gently as I realized she was asleep. Her cheeks were flushed so I slid her coat off her shoulders and placed it behind her head, so she wouldn't have a crick in her neck when she woke up. As I turned to look out the window, the train began to move and we started going into the unknown.

* * *

**So, love it or hate? We'er starting to get somewhere guys! I wonder how L.A. will treat Nessie and Jacob. Some reviews would be lovely, I love how much traffic this story is getting though :3**

**Thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
